Train Ride
by VictoriaValentine101
Summary: A scary story I wrote #1. If you saw a man stareing at you and never leaveing contact, what would you do?


**Train Ride**

**Warning:** Very scary.

* * *

_Friday July 20th_

It was a long day for me filled with work and my girlfriend saying she needed time off. It was quite as I waited alone in the train station. I hated going home at Mid-night. It was dark, so dark that the small light above me only lit up about foot in front of me.

The train did an eery screech as it stopped in front of me slowly. I was a bit hesitant to go in for some reason but did anyway.

There was only two other men in there. The place reeked of smoke from the older man huffing on a cigarette. He took another long drag of it and looked at me with a small smile. His eye's looked friendly I felt a bit more comfortable.

I sat down the fifth seat away. The seat was old and had been worn out a lot. I was creeped out but wasn't sure why. I would think there would be more people But I didn't think about it too much. Soon I would be home and wouldn't have to worry about it.

I looked up to see the other man across from the smoker. I couldn't see him to well, but could make out his face. His eye's were unnatural. They were a red color and he had a blank look in his face. Like he was frozen, frozen and couldn't move. I smiled at him trying to break the tension but he just stared at me. It made me very uncomfortable so I looked out the window trying to ignore him but I could still feel it. I could feel his gaze glued onto mine I didn't have to see him to know he was looking.

The train went under a tunnel and it got dark. I couldn't see my own hand in front of me and made me realize, why did the light's go out. I felt scared. I controlled my breathing, but I didn't know why I was so scared nothing even happened.

The lights turned back on and I noticed that we were out of the tunnel and felt more relaxed until I looked in front of me The red eyed man still had a solid glare on me, but this was different. He had moved two seat's closer to me. There was only three seat's separating me from him. I looked to the old man. It looked like he didn't even notice. He just took a drag from his cigarette and coughed like nothing had happened.

The train rattled down the tracks. I was afraid to look back at the man. I didn't want to. I didn't want to move, look, or even breath. Maybe the whole thing was in my mind. Maybe I was just tired from a long day of work was all. I convinced myself it was just in my head and looked back at the man. His shirt was torn and looked like it had blood on it. Yet still he looked frozen and just starring at me emotionless. He didn't even blink. He just stared at me.

Again the lights shut off and it went pitch black. My heart pounded hard that I was afraid he could hear it. What is wrong with the lights. Those eye's, they reminded me of blood. All I could think about was the man three seats away.

The lights flickered back on and the train was lit up again. It scared me to my very core. The man as only one seat away now. His gaze never left me. Seeing him closer, my heart stopped as something shined in my eye's. I was afraid to look at it. I didn't want to know what it was but I looked anyway. It was a bloody knife that was placed in his right hand. My mind raced, my heart pounded, and my breath thickened. The old man looked so far away now. I wanted to call for help but I couldn't speak. I was frozen in fear.

To my luck the lights started flickering. I closed my eye's before the lights could even go out and swore I wouldn't open them again. I didn't want to see his frozen face in front of mine.

The train slowed to a stop, but I didn't want to open my eye's. It felt as if death was literally staring me in the face.

I slowly opened my eye's to see if it was my stop so I could leave this place for good and run out before the man could do anything.

He was gone. His red eye's were no were in sight. Where could he have gone? I looked to the old man and with a shivering voice I asked. "Where did...the other man go?"

The old man looked at me strangely and blinked. He looked confused. "What other man...you were the only one here." he said.

And now to this day I swore that I would never step foot in a train again. I was to afraid to see his face looking strait at me a knife in one hand and his eye's...those eye's that are now burned into my brain.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you didn't like it. I really felt like writing this. So tell me if you want more in a review!


End file.
